


Fragments - #17 : « Juste une nuit » (2x07)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [17]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But Hannigram is an OTP for me (this is why it's mentioned), Drabble, F/M, For those who like it, Go to Hell Alana x(, Hannigram (mentioned), I don't like her, I don't like this ship either, It's definitely a NOTP for me, Mads Mikkelsen is God, NOTP, Snippet, Still I'm writing it, hannibloom, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Alana Bloom était tombée dans le lit de Hannibal Lecter. Celui-ci espérait néanmoins que ce n'était que l'histoire d'une nuit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alooors... Voici un fragment sur un ship que j'espère bien voir couler dans les épisodes qui suivent : Hannibal et Alana (va en Enfer ma chère U_U').

Hannibal avait cédé à un instinct plus humainement acceptable, lorsqu'il avait cédé aux avances d'Alana. Cette nuit n'avait pas été basée sur de l'amour – du moins pour sa part –, mais sur une pulsion intemporelle. Une pulsion qu'il n'avait pas assouvie depuis un certain moment, et qui lui déchirait les entrailles.

Il avait été plus doux dans l'acte qu'il ne l'était habituellement – Alana n'était pas une inconnue, Hannibal ne pouvait pas se permettre des pratiques plus brutales sans écorner son image. Néanmoins, le plaisir avait été au rendez-vous, et il parvenait à éprouver une certaine satisfaction malgré la bride qu'il avait volontairement gardée.

Alana Bloom allait certainement argumenter lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, mais Hannibal Lecter avait la ferme intention de la cataloguer comme « coup d'un soir ».

Will Graham était autrement plus intéressant, et plus digne de se retrouver dans son lit.

**Author's Note:**

> Mads Mikkelsen était tellement parfaaaaaait *_* Je voudrais juste pouvoir le garder pour moi-même x_x


End file.
